Warrior cats game night!
by Mintiecool1
Summary: Wanna play a game? A warrior cat's game? Then come on in and enjoy the ride! The only rule: Have fun! Rated T only for the story snippets at the end.
1. Amazing names

**So, this is something to pass the time, if you're bored. I was bored, so here you go. A new game every chapter!**

_Game number 1_: Good or bad names?

Okay, so you follow the rules and you'll see that the prefixes are good, but the suffixes are bad. Now, you will see yours is a good or a bad warrior name! Good luck!

**Prefix**: First letter of first name

A: Ash or Snow

B: Berry or Blue

C: Light or Flash

D: Sand or Dust

E: Thorn or Bright

F: Flame or Sweet

G: Holly or Lion

H: Stone or Cherry

I: Mud or Maple

J: Silver or Thrush

K: Ice or Lightning

L: Dawn or Fox

M: Mouse or Gray

N: Willow or Fern

O: Feather or Crow

P: Rain or Oak

Q: Clover or Spider

R: Lily or Rock

S: Mint or Sharp

T: Frost or Running

U: Any prefix you want!

V: Golden or Night

W: Morning or Moss

X: Any you want!

Y: Any you want!

Z: Misty or Ripple

**Suffix:** First letter of last name

A: Emerald

B: Yarn

C: Milk

D: Coffee

E: Soda

F: Rainbow

G: Wolf

H: Stick

I: Pineapple

J: Herb

K: Sun

L: Whisker

M: Shadow

N: North

O: Opal

P: Quilt

Q: Pokemon

R: Snowflake

S: Fluff

T: Blue

U: Shiver

V: Vacuum

W: Prey

X: Golden

Y: Fire

Z: Pool

* * *

**Is it good or bad? I got Snowshadow :) . I call it good. What about yours?**

* * *

**Just a story snippet,**

I yawned quietly rubbing my eyes with my paw.

"Come on, Lightkit," Songkit whispered to me from the den entrance.

"I'm coming," I meowed.

Shaking my soft golden tabby pelt, I padded after her, willing my little legs to go faster. I followed my snowy white sister, envying how camouflaged she was against the snow. We were heading for the exit of camp. Songkit wanted to see the outside of camp, so I followed along.

"Wow!" Songkit said aloud.

Even in the dim moonlight the moor looked beautiful covered in snow. Suddenly, a white flake landed on my nose. I looked up and realized it was snowing.

"We should go back..." I started. I stopped when I saw Songkit take off down the hill our camp stood on. Sighing, I went down after her.


	2. Which ThunderClan cat are you?

**I can't believe I'm actually continuing this. -_- . Well, in school we were looking at Dichotomous keys (ooh big words) and I've decided to "practice". Yippee. So basically follow what it says and reply which one you got! It's pretty much a quiz. Answer honestly, there are no wrong answers.**

**For the last chapter, I put 2 names so, you know, if you're a boy and if I had put only girl names, that would be weird.**

**This shows you who you are mostly like in the warrior cats world. These are ThunderClan cats BTW.**

Question 1: Are you a boy or a girl?

-She-cat _Go to question 2_

-Tom _Go to question 12_

* * *

Question 2: At a gathering, you meet someone that's really kind, sweet, charming. He asks you, "Do you want to meet again tonight?"

-I'm sorry, but, I can't. There are other sweet toms back at camp. (you don't see him) _Go to question 3_

-Yes, I, I would like that. There is no one like him. (you do see him) _Go to question 9_

* * *

Question 3: You see a group of kits playing mossball. Do you want to join them?

-Yeah! They love me anyways (play) _Go to question 4 _

-I need to go hunting, in some way that helps them right? (don't play) _Go to question 5_

* * *

Question 4: After 6 moons of being a queen, you watch your kits grow up and become apprentices, it's time to make a choice,

-Become a permanent queen _Go to question 6_

-Become a warrior again, when the time is right, I can always have more _Go to question 5_

* * *

Question 5: You're in camp, talking to some of your friends. One day, you see Dawnlight come in carrying THREE, GIANT birds. Nearly everyone goes and praise her. Even your friends! How do you react?

-It doesn't matter, I'll let her take the spotlight (not be jealous) _Go to q__uestion 7_

-How could my friends leave me? Dawnlight's foxdung anyways (be jealous) _Go to question 8_

* * *

Question 6: You're mate is a strong-willed warrior, sometimes hot-headed. One day, he yells at you for your kit running away. How do you react?

-You're so mean! Blaming me? We're through! (Break up) _Go to character 1_

-Realize that he's just worried, calm him down and help look for it (Stay mates) _Go to character 2_

* * *

Question 7: You've been on a luck streak lately, you were always chosen to go to the gatherings, brought really plump prey and even found a farm of catmint! But they've been saying that they were going to make your sister a warrior when she's only 9 moons old! But no one was saying that you were going to be one anytime soon. How do you react?

-Hey! That is SO not fair! I've saved this whole clan from dying of food or Greencough, WHAT THE HECK. That foxdung excuse for a sister. What has she done hmm? _Go to character 3 _

-I'm happy for her. Even though I did more to contribute to the clan. _Go to character 4_

* * *

Question 8: You love this tom, but your sister says that he had asked her to be his mate and she replied "Yes". How do you respond?

-WHAT. You knew that I liked him but you just happened to say that? How could you? _Go to character 3_

-I'm happy for you T-T . _Go to character 4_

* * *

Question 9: After you guys meet, you realize that your leader found out and demands that you guys never meet again. How do you respond?

-No! I'll move to his clan if I have to! _Go to question 10_

-Stop seeing each other _Go to question 11__  
_

* * *

Question 10: You have been caught between a rock and a hard place. You have to break the warrior code to fall in love and be happy. What do you do?

-Bend it a little, but stop yourself and realize you must be loyal to your clan. _Go to character 5_

-Do whatever it takes to follow your heart, take the chance, even if in the end my heart will be shattered. _Go to character 6_

* * *

Question 11: You stop seeing the tom, but realize, you're carrying his kits! What do you do?

-Keep quiet, have a friend stand up and say that you two are mates, that way the leader doesn't suspect anything (raise the kits yourself) _Go to character 5_

-Tell everyone and leave before they can exile you, go to your mate's clan. (Raise the kits with your mate) _Go to character 6_

* * *

Question 12: Snowlily is having trouble with her eyesight, she had lost it when she was young and everyday, she is losing more of it. She needs celadine. What do you do?

-Go out and get it so the medicine cat can do it _Go to question 13_

-Ask the medicine cat for some and trickle some into her eyes _Go to question 15_

* * *

Question 13: You and your mate have been having several fights lately. After one long fight, you're barely even considered friends. What do you do now?

-Get another one, there are plenty of cats that deserve my love. _Go to question 14_

-Say nothing to her. Ignore her until she realizes that she still loves you. _Go to question 16_

* * *

Question 14: Morninglight has been down in the dumps lately, would you like to cheer her up?

-Tell her a joke and make her laugh. (cheer her up) _Go to character 7_

-Find one of her friends (make someone else cheer her up) _Go to question 15 __  
_

* * *

Question 15: You have been looking for a mate, but you have been caught between 2. Who do you choose?

-Silvernight, I can show my feelings to her, I don't do that easily _Go to character 8_

-Swiftheart, she's feisty and I need someone that can counteract my personality _Go to question 16_

* * *

Question 16: You are the leader and it's time to pick your deputy. How do you choose?

-Pick someone I trust _Go to character 9_

-Pick someone that is wise _Go to character 10_

* * *

**The characters:**

* * *

Character 1: You are Daisy! Don't be offended when I say that, you are a kind girl that are easy with little kids. Sometimes, you make rash decisions while they're still hot. Remember to think calmly even when you feel like you should kill someone.

* * *

Character 2: You are Ferncloud! You're easy with kits and, just a question, do you plan on having a big family? It doesn't matter, you'll be good with little kids either way. You have a natural calm mind, even if you say, "Oh, I'm hyper all the time." You have a motherly nature.

* * *

Character 3: You are Ivypool! You're very kind, but sometimes, you have a selfish nature to you, often envying other people either by popularity, friends, items, etc.. Don't think like that though! You're rich with friendship and family.

* * *

Character 4: You are Dovewing! You're very sweet and an attentive listener to other people's problems. You're the strong shoulder, helping friends get up and standing for what is right. You might not realize it, but you are popular and there is at least someone, wishing that they were you.

* * *

Character 5: You are Leafpool! You like to follow your heart, but you are smart enough to stop and let your mind access what your heart wants. You sometimes want to handle things yourself, but let others stabilize you every now and then.

* * *

Character 6: You are Mapleshade! (Yes, she is part ThunderClan) Unlike Mapleshade, you are not mean (at least not all of the time ;D). You follow your heart to do whatever it takes to be happy. You sometimes take the chance and get in trouble. Make sure that if you ever fall in love it is with someone worth falling for.

* * *

Character 7: You are Graystripe! You lighten up any room you are in and make everyone happy. You are a bit on the funny side and can be a clown. Make sure that you are serious in a relationship though!

* * *

Character 8: You are Jayfeather! You can be stubborn but kind sometimes and can get a little rough even if you don't realize it. You are like a rock at showing your feelings. When you find your special girl, let your feelings flow onto the outside

* * *

Character 9: You are Bramblestar! You are a nice guy, you know who to trust and who not to. You're or will be faithful to that special girl, being able to trust her not to see in someone else. But sometimes you can hold a long grudge.

* * *

Character 10: You are Firestar! You are nice and are a natural leader no matter what you think. You take action so others can relax. You're the one who calms down crowds, make wise decisions, and helps out without being told. Remember to let others take the lead.

* * *

**Yay! I'm glad that's over. Sorry boys, there are only 4 of them. Tell me if you would like to do another one of these with other cats. And also, who did you get? Does it match your personality?**

* * *

**Story snippet below:**

"Lionroar, Lionroar! I can't find the kits!"

"What? What do you mean?" I was up in a second. My mate, Doveheart was in front of me, looking frantic. The cats around me in the warrior's den started to get up as well.

*Time skip*

I lead my group of 3, Leafblaze, Silvershine, and Flameclaw out of camp.

"Foxdung, it's snowing!" Leafblaze cursed.

"Then lets hurry," I said, taking off down the hill camp stood on. I tried my best to follow the little paw prints and the stale scent of my kits.

"It's snowing too hard!" Flameclaw said to me.

I knew what he meant when I could barely see what was in front of me.

"Songkit! Lightkit!" I yelled.

"Over here!" I heard a soft cry. I ran over towards the voice and saw a pair of blue eyes peeking among the snow.

"I'll get Songkit, Silvershine get Lightkit!" I said loudly. I pick up Songkit, she was cold and limp.

I couldn't hear Silvershine, as the wind caught all of her words. I felt fear drag inside me that Silvershine didn't hear me, but I saw her carrying something with golden fur.

"Let's get back to camp!" Leafblaze yelled. I nodded and lead the way back.

*At camp*

The sun was just rising and the snow slowed to a soft fall. We were met with our clanmates and Doveheart rushed over to me. I placed Songkit down and she started to wiggle around. Silvershine went to the nursery carrying the limp body. I was about to get up and follow when Doveheart stopped me.

"Oh Lionroar, I was so worried about you three."

"Don't worry, we're all fine now."

"Where's Lightkit?"

"She's with Silvershine in the medicine den."

With that, I picked up protesting Songkit and walked with Doveheart to check on Lightkit. The medicine cat, Frostlight, was there with Silvershine and Flameclaw, but I couldn't see Lightkit.

"Where's Lightkit?" I asked.

Silvershine looked at me with surprise, "Lionroar, I told you during the storm. Did you not hear me? Lightkit was no where to be seen."


End file.
